My Dear Brother
by BokuWaHime
Summary: For you are my older brother, and I am your little sister, and no matter what they say, Father, Mother, anyone, I shall love you dearly.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight!**

**I wrote this a while ago, I was inspired by the following pictures**

**http:/ finduilas-estel dot deviantart dot com/gallery/23787761#/d2e8w7v**

**http:/finduilas-estel dot deviantart dot com/gallery/12528155#/d2evjp7**

**(XD I thought That was Didyme!)**

**Um, in ancient Greece and Rome there were only twelve names that were really used as, what we call, first names. This is because you were first identified by your family, in this case Fabia, and then it narrowed down to which line you were of, Atellus, and the your personal name. As such I had to identify Didyme's name as being from an "exotic" province Gallia (aka France) and Aro's is from Thule incidentally (Finland) because they were so unusual, oh! And "Dacia" is the Romanian province.**

You were my older brother.

And I was your little sister.

Two sides of the same coin.

Nary one seen without the other, especially as humans.

I remember when we were but little human children, you my strong protector, even then.

Your proud name stood out from the other boys, while I was left with my own, taken from the backwoods of the Gallia provinces, we were of the Fabia family, a rather large patrician line, to the Atellus blood line, and for that we were revered.

You were tall, arrogant, next to the other boys, your eyes proud and cunning in your endeavors, falsely innocent to the world, and content when with me. You were ambitious, knowing whom to befriend and whom was going to fall soon, knowing the waters within your very blood, seemingly knowing people's minds, you were a politician to your core, your mind honed to be an emperor, and you were my protector.

But now, looking back, I wonder what our human life really held for us.

Father beat us, with the firm hand of the head of house, but still you defiantly stood between me and his whip, taking my blows for your own and then I took many for your disobedience, and after we would both cry from the blows and I was there to nurse your wounds as you cried upon my lap.

Mother was gone, dead, passed on, however you wish to say it, and I took on her role, as head of house and matron though I was only the tender age of four, and I can only barely conjure a picture of her sickly face to my mind.

I stood by father's side at gatherings of the family, when he went to state functions, when we ate dinner, when he went to sleep, and when he wanted... companionship.

In all ways, I acted as his wife.

For that, you hated him.

For that, I loved you so dearly.

**.o.O.o.**

Soon, you would go to Rome to study, and I would be left alone, at home, until I was married off in six years.

You promised you would tell all of your comrades of your little sister, in hopes that one of them would take me as a wife, so that I would see you and not be left to Father's low matches.

Then, you left me, with our two cousins Marcus and Caius, our two dearest friends, and I was left alone while the three of you left me behind, to weep over your empty places at the tables.

In this fashion, time passed.

I wandered the lonely halls of our family estate, my hands tracing over tomes of poetry, and then, scarcely a year later, I hear word that all of you were gone, dead, passed on, just like Mother, and I was truly alone.

My fits of rage and madness made Father lock me inside the smallest room of the estate, the white marble walls mocking me as I screeched and wept. The room itself was not bad, simply small, with a small pool of water continuously filling and emptying, too small to drown myself, hidden by a wall pocket, but there were no armoires or desks, my books and clothing were all on shelves.

In essence the only things that left the room were food and chamber pots, and occasionally books and braziers.

The servants scorned me, hounding me when I threw myself against the door, beating me now that you were gone. The bed in the corner was one of my few true comforts, the other was a small hair clasp you gave me, silver and rubies, I still remember the day you gave it to me. I hid it behind one of the small alcoves in the room.

When father visited me, for the first time since I had been put there at eight, I was now sixteen, my body not much taller, my skin ivory from the lack of sunlight, dotted with bruises where my madness had forced me against walls and doors, half my life had been spent here. He was there to see if I was of any worth, if anyone would marry a girl at sixteen, if I was too old. My fingers tenderly caressed the cold metal when the door opened, and I was, for once, too slow to return it to it's place, and he saw me there on the floor.

His flint eyes were one moment shocked, and then_ furious_, perhaps the reminder of the death of his only son was too much for him, especially from a worthless daughter.

He stole it from me, throwing it outside of the high windows, and then his fists rained down on me.

I laid on the floor, my blood soaked my clothes as Father left, trying to remember what laid outside of my room. It had been far too long since I had left this room, but in my mind I could think of a rough tracing of the estate.

If I were to run through the halls, to the left I believe, I would reach kitchens, and if I darted quickly enough, I could get through to where the gardeners brought in parts of our harvest for the cooks, and into the forest I would go, to retrieve my treasure.

And so I did.

When a servant came to bring my supper, I slammed the tray into her face, boiling soup blistering her as my madness took over.

I shrieked as I sped through the kitchens, my tunic and chiton fluttered, the dark red hiding me as I streaked past the cooks and servants, making my way to the dark forests of my youth.

For a moment, I was blinded by the brightness of the sun, disoriented by the dying day, but I blindly ran forward, until I saw the glittering clasp, and I grasped it greedily, holding with a sinful relish. But then I heard Father's men, calling out orders for me to get inside, and perhaps they would not beat me too hard this time.

But having this taste of freedom, I couldn't.

I ran deeper into the woods, the branches and vines not harming me half as much as fists did, and I ran on, clutching my clothes so they did not rip, it would not do well to get frostbitten.

Their calls grew more and more distant, and I slowed, only to find that I could not see the sky nor the trees around me. I let out a triumphant cackle, having evaded my pursuers, and a fit of madness overtook me, and I continued my maniacal laughter, until I heard the snap of a twig, and I whipped my head over to see a rather pale man.

I supposed that he looked like me, eyes bloody, skin unnaturally pale, but I was not as beautiful as he was, scrawny though he was.

A moment later, I saw a killer's glint in his eyes, and I fell to my knees, begging as I had in all my fits of madness to see Caius, to see Marcus, to see you.

With that, his eyes were confused, but then he wrenched me onto his back, and we were flying.

I screeched and kicked, but it did nothing to hinder his pace, and I felt fear finally leak into me as the wind whipped my long hair, and I became breathless.

I cannot tell you how far we ran, but when I saw a red sun rising we ducked into a small estate, one that was richly decorated, and I wobbled half terrified and half exhausted, but the man paid me no mind, he strode forward at an even pace, calling over his shoulder, "It would do well to follow me if you wish to see my masters."

I followed, though I knew not who his masters were, my eyes darting from his back to the humans that laid on couches, their eyes dazed and tired. I tensed, and the clasp bit into my hand, comforting me and bringing me out of my demented mind.

We walked, and walked, passing others who looked like him, in that their eyes were varying shades of red, with pale skin, and I stifled a gasp as some of them were held back by others, their eyes ravenous and frenzied, I thought I was walking through an asylum, a place of demons, but I was unharmed, other than what Father had done.

Then, we moved into a large antechamber, where a pair of impressive doors rested, Gods, Nymphs, and humans were carved frolicking in the marble, but I had little time to look. The man whom had brought me conversed quietly with the man before the door, I heard nothing only seeing their lips quiver.

Then, the other man ducked inside the door, and a moment later six or seven people walked out, eyeing me with hunger and curiosity, I snarled at them defiantly, insanity shining through for a moment, and their eyes probed me, before they paraded away, and the man pulled me forward.

"Bow to my masters," he growled, "perhaps they will spare your life."

Perchance I was not insane I would have cowered, I would not have snarled, but instead I shrieked, "My life is nothing without Aro!"

The man's lips twisted in a smirk, "Then you shall fit well here," and with that the doors opened, we stepped in, and he cast his eyes down, while I stared boldly up.

I was shocked, wondering why a fit of madness had suddenly overtaken me again, but I saw you, and our two beloved cousins, sitting on three chairs, no_ thrones_, looking more glorious than ever, I thought you were angels.

I gasped, a sob wrenching into my throat, throwing my fists over my face, falling to my knees, enormous tears falling from my eyes, "No," I shrieked, "you are dead, dead, Aro!"

The man yanked me up, "You shall treat my masters with _respect_," he snarled, and I opened my eyes though they were blurred from my crazed tears, he turned to you, "I found her by the Fabia estate, she was running from a party, she said she wanted to see you, that she knew you."

"What is your name?" Caius barked out, his voice musical in a way I did not remember, I wiped the last of my tears away, but still it did not dispel the illusion I was sure you were.

"Caius," his eyes were a little shocked seeing I knew his name, they were crimson, and I wondered what had changed them from their ice blue, "It is I, Didyme," I whispered, all of your eyes flashed with recognition for the name, but suspicion as well, "Didyme Fabia Attelus, have you forgotten me, brothers?" I wept.

Your eyes were unsure, and our two cousins looked to you, "Please," I begged, wondering why my mind would torment me with visions of you, forgetting me as all others have, "brother, have you forgotten me?"

Your eyes looked at me shrewdly, I would later find out that your human memories were the clearest of all three, yet still blurred, the smallest thing I could give you would be enough, "How are we sure it is you, Didyme, and not an imposter?"

I thrust out my hand to you, within it the clasp, "I have brought it, brother," I whispered my voice hope filled, yet at once disappointed, what did it matter if you knew me, you were not real, a figment of my imagination, long dead.

You took it from my hands, not touching them, delicately twirling the silver within your hands, your eyes snapped up to the man beside me, "Go, now."

A moment later, we were alone, your eyes were happy, elated, and I threw myself into your arms, shocked at how cold they were, but not caring as I felt you own encircle me, and for the first time since you had left me I felt well. I wept happy tears into your neck, "Why is it you left me, brother, to deal with Father?"

You pulled back, "It was not of my own choice," you said, but with a delighted noise, I embraced Caius and Marcus, their faces too happy.

**.o.O.o.**

I would later find out that you were not of the living, and who was I to resist you when you asked me for my mortality.

Marcus would declare his love for me, as others had, but it was for him my heart sung, he was my mate, and I loved him dearly, and you, and Marcus, and Caius, and I were a family once again.

But still I felt distant from you, and when you came to destroy me, I could only ask, "Why must you leave me, again?"

You stopped for a moment, "You would take Marcus from me," you whispered, and I saw that you would miss me, such that you would not let the world have me when you could not, that was why you never grew as close to me as we once were, you feared my departure.

"Nay," I whispered, "never," I pulled from my hair the clasp, offering it to you, "I have never left you," I paused, "in my times of madness, I clawed to keep the illusions of you beside me, even as they beat me for it."

"Marcus?" you asked, suspicion leaving you.

"He wanted to take me to the Dacia this spring, when we have driven the Romanian barbarians out," I said, "if you asked me to leave Caius, even Marcus, I would brother, but leave you, I would_ never_," with that, you wrapped your hands about my own, closing my fingers over the old clasp.

Your hands pulled me from where I was on the ground, and soon we were speaking of the beautiful empire we would have soon, vaster than that of the great emperor of Rome.

I felt my heart touch yours, and we were again as close as we had been as children, protector and protected, wandering under the stars and all was forgiven.

For you are my older brother, and I am your little sister, and no matter what they say, Father, Mother, anyone, I shall love you dearly.

**By the way, I hate to ask...**

**But please review this, and my other story, "Hapa", I put a lot of me into that, and I know I had troubles posting it, but please go to my profile and check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twlight  
><strong>

**And P.s. Who ever is "w", your reviews make my day!**

**You should sign in, or something, we should talk! :3 Just pm me!**

In front of the others you are a calm, almost kind, ruler, but you allow no room for disobedience or failure. There is no other option than to follow you, or one of our brothers, or else they cannot exist in this world, for they are too dangerous and if they amassed we would all perish. Like in our bygone human days, you navigate through alliances and in this way we are alive and none have the power to wrench away our rule. The three of you rule equally, your hands holding power and peace, and I know that it is for the best.

This is how you rule your empire, but when we are alone, meaning when it is only you, and Caius, and your wife, and Marcus, and I, you and I dance beneath the stars, as we did when we were but little children.

When you unleash you true beauty, when you and I are wild, we mock and tackle each other, as if we were little more than two children running through our family estate, as if the edge of Mother's chiton was only around the corner, as if the empire of Rome still stood.

With Caius, I play teasing games of chess, our games often ending with Caius smugly beating me, or me laughing my victory over him, and then he chases me when I run to the gardens, our love full and pure, and his eyes sparkle with innocent mirth that I never see in his eyes, even when he is with his wife.

We are like nymphs, playing carelessly with our power, and living without consequences.

Oh, yes.

I know how cruel all of you can be, even my gentle Marcus, how you love this cruelty.

I see how you can kill others, in the name of conquest, and I see how you have tortured some, but I know why you do it. To be at the top, to rule, to hold absolute power and I know that I cannot, should not, stop you, because you are my older brother.

I love you, I love Caius, and I love my Marcus, and to leave any of you would cause me great harm, and I could never leave you sweet brother, and I know what you do is right.

For if no one ruled, the world would be in chaos, and everything would descend into darkness, and I know that in your hands the world will have order, and be safe for my family, if no one else.

I know that if the three of you did not rule with a firm hand, then we would all perish, and I would kill the lot of them before anyone touched a hair on your head, though I know you would destroy any who think of harming me, in fact you have before.

So, though I do not willingly commit these acts, I know that you are, at heart, my brother, the self same who had taken Father's blows for me, whom had given me parts of his supper, whom would kill any who wish to harm me, and I know Caius stands the same, and I know my Marcus loves me with all his heart.

For this, I can watch as you rip people apart, when your justice is cold and unforgiving, and I know with all my heart that I love you, I love Caius, and I love Marcus.

For if I did not, I know you would hold all control in your hands, I know Caius would sulk as you took power, and I know Marcus would be apathetic with no driving force.

I know that if I did not stay with you, though I would never for I love you so, I know that if I had stayed in Father's grip then the world would be a harsher place. I know that your eyes would never fully fill with true mirth, that you would never forgive our brothers, that even your wife would be subject to one of your fits of rage, that the madness that runs within me, and Father and Mother, would consume you.

Oh, yes.

I know that I am crazed, insane, but I prefer the term mad.

I know that my mind is twisted from my long years trapped in those white, marble, walls and we both know that I can hide it long enough that no one outside of our family knows, but we both know that Father was insane, and that Mother's family was prone to melancholy, that is a trait I see within you and I, that I see within our brothers.

Father, he and his brother were two sides of the same coin, quick to anger each other, you and I learned the savage and subtle sides of combat at a young age. I grew a sixth sense from my suffering and you had the keen mind of a hunter, I think even as humans few could have taken us, I could dodge and push away blows for the both of us, and you could strike with the proficiency of a cobra, do you remember, when we were but children?

Do you remember, shortly before you left, it was a peasant that time, you and I were walking along the grape arbors, Father all the way at the other end, and Marcus and Caius half way down. The man was sitting there, oblivious as to who were, I think he though we were betrothed as you, were sixteen, and I, seven, walking hand in hand, just another set of peasants. Woe upon him, for he tried to defile me, he wrenched me away from you, but my eyes filled with rage and pushed him to the hard ground, Marcus and Caius calling to Father when they saw us. But when the man again lashed out drunkenly, I heaved him away from you, and your arms went to his neck, a moment later we heard a _snick_ and he was dead at our feet. The man was cremated a traitor, and Father commended you for your rescue of me, but you and I both you, deep down, you enjoyed saving me and I enjoyed protecting you.

Sweet Mother, her family was prone to despair, and she died when our baby brother did. I have never seen this within you, for that I am glad, for you are my rock, and I fell into this pit of desolation when you had left me.

Marcus is like Mother; at times he falls into deep depressions, as if the world's weight falls on him like Atlas. Caius is like Father, prone to anger, but it is I who keeps us together. I keep our madness within our close-knit group, and I know that any mate to you or Caius must be mad to a degree as well. I know that insanity runs deep within us, but who wants to look deep enough to see it, to risk knowing that their world is built upon a set of mad people?


End file.
